Mount Olympus
In Greek Mythology Mount Olympus is the highest mountain in Greece and located in Thessaly. It was said to be the home of the Twelve Olympians, the principal Gods in the Greek Pantheon, who lived in crystal mansions. Greek Mythology also dictated that, when Gaia gave birth to the Titans, they used the highest mountains in Greece as their thrones and Cronos sat on Olympus itself. After the Great Titanomachy, Olympus' Palace was constructed by the Cyclopes, the one-eyed giants who were freed by Zeus from the depths of Tartarus. In their gratitude, they gave Zeus his trademark Thunderbolts. Hephaestus, the talented God of the Smiths and the Forge, created all of the furnishings and artwork on Olympus and even made some of the chairs and tables that were able to move themselves in and out of the celestial hall. In the God of War Series Mount Olympus appeared in the God of War Series, where a large solid gold palace resided to house all of the various deities. The Portal to Olympus could be seen on Suicide Bluffs. At the end of God of War II, Kratos was seen climbing Mount Olympus with the Titans, and said that he planned the destruction of Olympus and all of the Olympians who stood in his way in order to get revenge. On Mount Olympus was the city of Olympia, which was home to many Mortals who worshiped the great Olympians. The mountain and its temples were heavily defended by creatures like undead Sentries, Fiends, Archers, Guardians, Chimeras, Centaurs, Cyclopes, Minotaurs, Satyrs, Harpies, Sirens, and Gorgons, who all served Olympus. Many of the rooms contained different kinds of relics and decorations, including statues or shrines that were dedicated to the Gods of Olympus. Aphrodite's and Poseidon's Chambers were located in the upper gardens of the Olympus Gardens. Zeus' Battle Arena was located at the peak of Olympus that contained two rock-sided pieces which resembled the shape of an eagle's wings, which was eventually destroyed during Gaia's demise. That was also the place where Kratos killed Zeus and released Hope to mankind in the midst of Chaos. Locations and Objects of Importance: *Chain of Balance *Olympus' Garden *Olympia *Icarus Vent *The Tomb of Ares *Labyrinth *Flame of Olympus *Poseidon's Chamber *Aphrodite's Chamber *Zeus' Throne Room *Kratos' Throne Room *Arena *Hyperion Gates *Chamber of the Flame *Caverns of Olympus *Caves of Olympus *Path of Eos *Zeus' Battle Arena In God of War III, during the Second Titanomachy, the Titans, who were temporarily in league with Kratos, attempted to ascend the mountain. However, many, if not all, were killed during the climb. Many were repeatedly pulled off and fell to the foot of the mountain, including Perses and Gaia. When Kratos pulled the Labyrinth up the mountain, it destroyed most of its inside supports. Upon Gaia's death, her body crumbled into boulders and chunks of rocks which fell on Olympus, which destroyed most of its buildings and part of the mountain itself. Zeus' death also affected the mountain as well. After its destruction, Kratos left Olympus and headed north, eventually ending up in Midgard. Gallery Gow2-mount-olympus.jpg|Olympus Chain_of_balance.jpg|The Chain of Balance Olympus_garden.jpg|Olympus' Garden Olympia.jpg|The City of Olympia Icarus Vent.jpg|Icarus Vents tomb of ares.jpg|The Tomb of Ares Labyrinth.jpg|The Labyrinth Flames of Olympus.jpg|The Flames of Olympus Poseidon's Chamber 10.jpg|Poseidon's Chamber aphrodite's chamber.jpg|Aphrodite's Chamber 421px-Olympus_3.jpg|Zeus' Throne Room Kratos___Throneroom_by_andyparkart.jpg|Kratos' Throne Room Arena.jpg|The Arena Hyperion Gate.PNG|Hyperion Gates Caverns of Olympus.jpg|Caverns of Olympus Caves of Olympus.png|Caves of Olympus Path_of_Eos.jpg|Path of Eos Zeus' battle arena.jpg|Zeus' Battle Arena Gaia.jpg Olymp 000.jpg Olympus gow.jpg Olympian towers.jpg Olympus gow 2.jpg Olympus gow 5.jpg Titans on olympus.jpg World.jpg Mount Olympus - Great War 2.JPG|Titans scaling Mount Olympus' sides zeusbalcony.jpg Olympus training ground.png Trivia *A smaller version of the top of Mount Olympus appeared in the Multiplayer part of God of War: Ascension, and acted as a Training Ground to hone the warriors' skills. *In real life, Mount Olympus is 9,573 feet tall. That should have meant that Gaia and Cronos were 6 times smaller - since Stig stated that Cronos was 1,600 feet tall and so was Gaia. However, Mount Olympus was shown to be much larger in the series. *According to the God of War II book guide, if someone were to fall from the top of Mount Olympus, it would take three days for them to land on Earth. Assuming a full 72 hours and a free-fall speed of 122 mph, that would have meant that Mount Olympus was 46,062,992 feet tall (8724 miles / 14,040 km), which made it more than 4800 times taller than its real-world equivalent. However given the fact that Poseidon in God of War III managed to drop from top to bottom in the span of just a few minutes, it is likely just an exaggeration particularly considering that if the mountain really is that high, it would reach as far out as dark space above. ** The animation director of God of War, Bruno Velazquez, later confirmed the veracity of this description and said that Gods can fall faster from Olympus. *** The God of War novels, by Robert E. Vardeman, have several passages that support Mount Olympus having an extremely high height, such as Kratos falling from its top to Rhodes in a single jump, despite the distance of hundreds of kilometers between these two locations. **** Additionally, the God of War: Ascension multiplayer has the Spear of Olympus be thrown from the top of Olympus all the way to the center of the Desert of the Lost Souls, a desert stated to be located far to the east of Athens, making it several hundred kilometers away from the base of Olympus. Despite this great distance, the spear falls vertically to the desert as opposed to horizontally; suggesting Olympus must be extremely tall. Related Pages *Rotunda of Olympus *Zeus *Aphrodite *Hermes *Hephaestus *Hera *Hades *Helios *Poseidon *Kratos *Athena *Ares *Apollo *Artemis de:Olymp sk:Olymp Category:Locations Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Multiplayer Category:Real Life Category:Destroyed Category:Greek Mythology